Un amour interdit
by HummelPorcelain
Summary: Billy et Michael sont deux jeunes garçons de 11 ans. L'un d'eux est passionné par la danse classique et compte bien aller jusqu'au bout de ses rêves malgré la réticences de sa famille. L'autre sera toujours là pour le soutenir. Mais qu'arriverait-il si l'amitié se transformait en amour?


_Kikou, aujourd'hui je vais commencer une nouvelle fiction sur un film qui m'a énormément émue : Billy Elliot. Je pouvais pas m'arrêter sur cette fin, c'était trop horrible pour moi, alors voilà je me lance en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Billy c'était une nouvelle fois rendu à son entraînement de danse secrètement. Son professeur était Madame Wilkinson, la seule professeur de danse de la ville. Elle ne lui faisait plus payer ses cours depuis le jour où son père avait découvert qu'il s'y rendait à la place d'aller à son entraînement de boxe. Depuis ce jour, tous ses cours se passaient dans le secret le plus complet et totalement gratuitement. Madame Wilkinson trouvait Billy très talentueux, et il était impossible pour elle de le laisser abandonner pour l'ignorance de son père Jackie. Il avait inscrit Billy à la boxe dans l'espoir de les faire sortir de leur galère financières car lui et le grand frère de Billy, Tony, exerçait le même métier que tout le voisinage : Mineur. Bien trop peu payé et bien trop dangereux, une grève fût établie. Seules peu de personnes travaillaient et le père et le frère de Billy ne faisaient pas partis d'entre eux.

Une seule personne savait que Billy prenait des cours de danses mis à part son professeur, c'était Michael. Le meilleur ami de Billy . Il lui faisait entièrement confiance et tout ça était réciproque. Son père travaillait aussi dans les mines, les deux garçons de 11 ans avaient donc à chaque réunion de grève l'occasion de s'enfuir en douce pour aller s'amuser. Michael était un garçon doux, gentil et naïf. Il était également inscrit à la boxe sous les ordres de son père, même si il détestait ce sport bien trop brutal de son point de vue. Leur deux tempéraments totalement différents ne leur empêche pas d'avoir une amitié horriblement solide.

A la fin de son cours, Billy alla se changer dans les vestiaires puis il sortit rapidement du gymnase. C'est lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler qu'il se tourna, c'était Michael. Il courrait vers lui. Billy se stoppa de marcher afin de l'attendre et c'est un peu essoufflé que le brun s'arrêta devant lui.

-Alors, c'était bien ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en reprenant son souffle.

-Bah, ouais ! Lui répondit Billy en souriant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bah je m'ennuyais alors j'ai voulu te faire une surprise ! Et je me suis dit que de venir te voir après ton entraînement ce serait cool ! Mais j'ai pas vu l'heure alors j'ai dû courir, expliqua Michael tout en affichant une petite moue déçue sur son visage.

-C'est cool, Michael. Se contenta de dire Billy en souriant légèrement, comme pour le rassurer.

-C'est cool que ce soit cool ! Enfin, c'est cool que tu trouves ça cool quoi !

-Oui, sûrement.

Billy ria légèrement avant de continuer son chemin en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait pas toujours Michael, il tenait sans cesse à lui faire plaisir avec un tas de petites surprises qu'il ratait la plupart du temps, mais c'était ce petit côté maladroit et attentionné qui rendait Michael unique.

-En fait, Billy ! Je trouve ça cool que tu fasses de la danse moi, finit par dire le brun, brisant le silence qui s'était établi durant quinze bonnes secondes.

-C'est pas si cool que ça, tu sais. C'est simplement quelques chose qui me plaît !

-Moi je trouve ça vraiment trop cool.

-Eh ben, si tu trouves la danse aussi cool que ça, pourquoi tu ne te lances pas ?

-Ca va pas ou quoi !

-Et pourquoi ? Répliqua Billy, un peu vexé par la réponse de son ami.

-C'est pas contre toi Billy ! Mais toi tu es né pour faire ça, tu as du talent ! Tu es capable de faire de grandes choses, j'en suis sûr ! Puis chacun a quelques chose qui lui convient, dans la vie ! Toi c'est la danse ! On peut pas s'y mettre comme ça en claquant des doigts ! Il faut être né pour ça pour vraiment réussir ! Moi j'ai pas encore trouvé de vocation…

Billy ne bougeait plus, il se contentait d'écouter attentivement Michael, totalement choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils se connaissaient depuis un bout de temps et Billy avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir le côté sérieux de Michael. Il s'exprimait toujours comme un enfant totalement niais mais Billy savait qu'au fond il était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le faisait paraître. Il finit par lui sourire, tout en hochant la tête positivement.

-Je suis impressionné par ta vision de la danse, Michael.

-C'est toi qui m'a donné cette vision, répondit-il en souriant fièrement.

-C'est touchant. Et tu trouveras toi aussi ta vocation, Michael.

-Ca j'en sais rien… Je suis là pour faire de la boxe car ça fait plaisir à mon papa, c'est tout. Peut-être que ma vocation c'est de faire plaisir aux gens, et rien de plus.

Et maintenant voilà que le Michael plus du tout inconscient de la vie prenait le dessus. Billy le regardait en plissant légèrement les yeux, peut-être que son meilleur ami n'était pas aussi facile à cerner qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, ta vocation est de faire plaisir aux gens, mais faire plaisir aux gens ça ne veut pas dire rester là à faire ce qu'ils aimeraient que tu fasses. Tu peux leur faire plaisir autrement. Il y a énormément de manière de faire plaisir aux gens.

C'était désormais au tour de Michael d'écouter attentivement son ami, il le trouvait tellement intelligent… Il avait toujours les mots pour réconforter les gens. Peut-être qu'ils avaient 11 ans, mais leur relation avait de loin dépassé le stade des gamineries depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être qu'à cause de tout ce qui les entouraient, la grève, la police, les émeutes… Ces garçons avaient simplement grandit trop vite. Il leur arrivait de s'amuser comme des gamins, après tout, c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Mais quelquefois, il leur arrivait d'avoir des discussions sérieuses qui étaient loin d'être couramment abordées par des enfants de 11 ans. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

-T'as raison Billy, répondit Michael en hochant positivement la tête et en souriant.

-Sur ce coup, oui !

-Pas que sur ce coup, tu as toujours raison.

-N'abuses pas Michael, répondit Billy en riant légèrement, j'ai tord parfois aussi, tu sais.

-Oui mais seulement quand tu te rabaisses.

Sur ces mots, l'autre garçon regarda Michael en souriant légèrement. Leur relation était vraiment bizarre. Billy avait toujours été assez renfermé et avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Pourtant il n'avait presque aucun mal à se confier à Michael. Quant à Michael, il ne se comportait pas vraiment comme un ami vis à vis de Billy, il était toujours attentionné envers lui. Il tenait toujours à lui faire plaisir et essayait toujours de se mettre en valeur. Il aimait la façon dont Billy avait de le considérer comme autre chose qu'un simple pote parmi les autres. Il le considérait comme son meilleur ami et Michael aimait se sentir privilégié ainsi.

-C'est gentil Michael, lui dit-il en souriant sincèrement.

-C'est simplement ce que je pense !

-Michael, mon petit Michael. Il faudrait sérieusement que tu songes à muer, ta voix est tellement aigu, dit Billy en riant et en donnant une tape amicale à Michael.

-Hé ! Va te faire foutre ! T'as même pas encore mué entièrement toi aussi ! Répliqua le brun d'un air légèrement vexé.

-Roh ça va ! Moi j'ai la voix grave pour un garçon de 11 ans !

-Te ventes pas trop !

-C'est bien toi qui a dit que j'avais tord seulement lorsque je me rabaissais ! Répondit Billy en laissant apparaître un large sourire vainqueur sur son visage.

-... T'as gagné Billy, répliqua Michael, d'un air légèrement blasé.

-Comme toujours ! Ajouta le jeune garçon d'un air totalement fier.

-Mouais... Bref. On se voit cet après-midi à l'école?

-Comme tous les vendredis après-midi, Michael.

-C'est vrai ! Bon, à toute à l'heure dans ce cas !

Le brun sourit une dernière fois à Billy avant de rentrer chez lui en courant. Il était toujours surexcité et passait la plupart de son temps sur les murets des maisons de la ville ou alors enfermé dans sa chambre sans que personne ne sache vraiment ce qui occupait ses journées. Quant à Billy, il passait son temps libre à répéter ses pas de danses ou à traîner dehors, cherchant désespérément une occupation. Mais surtout, les jeunes garçons passaient la plupart de leur temps libre en commun ensemble.

Billy finit par se rendre à l'école à l'heure, comme la plupart du temps. C'était un assez bon élève. Seuls les problèmes de violences affectaient gravement à sa scolarité. Le jeune garçon avait beaucoup de mal à se maîtriser et tapait souvent sur ses camarades lorsque ceux-ci emmerdaient lui ou Michael. Mais en classe, il se montrait calme, discret et intelligent. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Michael qui n'était pourtant pas du tout violent. Il avait juste tendance à être un peu trop bavard ou distrait. Il était naïf et ne se rendait pas compte de la plupart de ses bêtises.

Billy était assis à l'avant dernière rangée de la salle de classe, il attendait Michael qui ne semblait pas arriver. Après 10 bonnes minutes de cours, le petit brun débarqua enfin.

-Excusez moi de mon retard madame.. bredouilla-t-il.

-Tiens donc, Michael, dit la grosse femme qui leur servait de professeur en se levant de sa chaise, quelle raison stupide avez-vous trouvé aujourd'hui pour arriver en retard à l'école et sécher lâchement les cours? Finit-elle sur un ton totalement méprisant, fixant le brun d'un regard noir.

-Eh bien, madame, vous allez rire mais...

-Oui, telle que vous me voyez je suis vraiment d'humeur à rire, le coupa-t-elle d'un air totalement blasé. Continuez.

-J'étais chez moi et à mon plus grand re.. remo.. Regret ou remord..? Bredouilla encore une fois Michael, totalement mal à l'aise.

-Laissez tomber, ne prenez peine de vous justifier. A mon plus grand regret, ou remord, comme bon vous semblera, vous me copierez 100 fois pour demain : "Je n'arrive pas en retard en classe pour rater lâchement un morceau du cours et ne trouve pas d'excuses totalement ridicules à dire à mon professeur afin de faire preuve d'insolence envers lui."

-Je.. Quoi? Mais c'est trop long madame !

-SILENCE ! Hurla-t-elle de sa voix aigu ce qui manqua de provoquer une otite à toute la salle de classe, ASSEYEZ VOUS ET NE VOUS JUSTIFIEZ PAS MICHAEL !

-Bien.. Finit-il tout en allant s'asseoir à sa place habituelle qui se trouvait derrière celle de Billy.

Puis le professeur continua son cours après avoir jeté un dernier regard noir à toute la classe, Michael profita du fait que Billy était de dos à lui pour le fixer, posant son coude sur la table et son menton contre la paume de sa main. Il détourna rapidement le regard sur ses stylos lorsque Billy se tourna vers lui.

-Tu l'as bien foutu de mauvaise humeur... chuchota-t-il en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

-Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu de bonne humeur, toi? Répliqua le brun avant de lâcher un petit rire.

-... Jamais. Cette fois c'est toi qui a raison, petit con à la voix d'un gamin de 5 ans.

-Ta gueule ! Répondit le brun en donnant un coup de règle en métal sur le front de son ami.

-Aïe ! Mais t'es con ou quoi? Lui dit-il tout en se frottant le front et en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

-Je crois bien que o...

-ELIOTT ET CAFFREY ! DANS LE BUREAU DU PRINCIPAL ! Hurla à nouveau le professeur, brisant la conversation de Billy et Michael.

Et sans plus attendre ils se levèrent et sortirent de la classe en courant. Il n'eurent qu'à se lancer un regard complice suivi d'un sourire que eux seuls connaissaient et ils sortirent rapidement de l'école sans se rendre dans le bureau du fameux principal, en éclatant de rire.

* * *

_Voiloou. Pour l'instant rien de bien intéressant mais je préférais faire un début sobre :) j'espère que ça vous plaira._


End file.
